Data or packet-switched networks like the Internet comprise routers for routing data packets in the data network. In a conventional router, routing of data packets is affected by a classifier for detecting incoming data packets. The conventional Internet routers comprise semi-static routing tables for routing the data packets, the routing tables being updated only via separate management procedures or via dialog between routers using special routing protocols.
However, with conventional routers several problems arise. In case of new routers propagating with conventional routing protocols, propagation of data packets in the network is slow and a dynamic update of routers is not easy, since all routers must know the handling of all packets and if the handling for one user changes all routing tables in all routers must be updated. Consequently, the routing tables of conventional routers are getting large. If every user wants his own packet handling the routing tables grow too much for the routers.
Moreover, similar problems arise with a conventional service model in a packet data environment. The conventional service model consists of a service trigger and a service logic which may be located in a router. Such model does not provide the flexibility required by the advanced services in the packet data domain.